Bokuto's Valentine Disaster
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Ini adalah Valentine pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Bokuto tetaplah Bokuto. BokuAka Fanfiction. Happy reading!


Bokuto baru saja selesai mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ ketika sapaan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki indera pendengarannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Bokuto- _senpai_ ," sapa Suzumeda Kaori sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Kaori- _chan_ ," balas Bokuto dengan senyum lebar terpatri.

Manajer klub bola vori putra Akademi Fukurodani itu kemudian merogoh tasnya. " _Hai_. Ini untuk Bokuto- _senpai_ ," ujar gadis dua tahun lebih muda itu. Tangannya mengulurkan bungkusan kecil dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna biru muda. Bokuto menatap bungkusan itu bingung namun tetap menerima pemberian gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kaori- _chan_ , ini apa?" tanya Bokuto tak paham.

"Ini coklat wajib lho, _Senpai_. Aku juga mau memberikan pada anggota klub yang lain. Mumpung ketemu _senpai_ di sini jadi kuberikan sekalian," jawab Kaori takut-takut coklat pemberiannya itu dikira coklat pernyataan cinta. Kan kapten timnya yang satunya jalan pikirannya tak bisa ditebak. "Sudah ya, _Senpai_. _Happy Valentine Day_."

Mendengar kata _Valentine_ syaraf Bokuto tersentak bangun. Segera dirogohnya ponsel di saku celana untuk melihat tanggal hari ini. Mungkin saja telinganya salah dengar. Tanggal 14 Februari.

 _Shit._

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

 _ **Bokuto's Valentine Disaster**_

 **by 0-reiyuu**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

 **Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Bokuto duduk termangu di bangkunya. Netra emasnya bergerak tak fokus. Tangannya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya tak beraturan. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir kelewat berlebih. Penjelasan guru sastra jepang di depan sana tak terdengar. Singkatnya, Bokuto Koutarou sedang uring-uringan. Pasalnya setelah bertemu Suzumeda tadi pagi ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah Hari _Valentine_.

Kenapa _ace_ lima besar tingkat nasional itu uring-uringan?

Takut tidak dapat coklat? Jangan salah Bokuto cukup populer di sekolah maupun di lapangan. Tahun lalu saja dia membawa pulang dua tas besar coklat. Isinya sih kebanyakan _giri-choco_. Soalnya kasihan kalau anaknya ngambek gara-gara tidak dapat coklat. Kalau dia ngambek di sekolah yang repot bukan cuma Akaashi tapi teman sekelasnya juga.

Kembali lagi ke alasan Bokuto uring-uringan. Kalau masalah tidak dapat coklat pemuda berambut _spike_ abu-abu putih itu tak akan sepanik ini. Toh dia kan tinggal terima coklat saja kan. Itu kalau tahun lalu, tapi tahun ini bagi Bokuto berbeda. Tahun ini dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih _setter_ kesayangannya yaitu Akaashi Keiji. Hehehe kau boleh bangga dan iri dengan pencapaian Bokuto. Itu berarti ini adalah _Valentine_ pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jadi harus dirayakan dengan spesial dong. Begitulah pendapat Bokuto.

Dan karena Bokuto adalah Bokuto, dia bersemangat merayakannya dengan Akaashi. Lain Bokuto lain pula Akaashi. Pemuda satu tahun lebih muda itu justru memilih merayakan seminimal mungkin sesederhana mungkin. Toh yang terpenting makna dan afeksi antara keduanya yang menjadi point utama. Pulang berdua atau makan di kedai ramen langganan Akaashi sama sekali tidak keberatan. Atau sebenarnya Akaashi terlalu lelah menghadapi Bokuto yang kelewat semangat.

"Akaashi, kalau itu mana ada spesial-spesialnya." Begitulah rajuk yang lebih tua.

Awalnya Bokuto ingin merayakan _Valentine_ pertama mereka dengan kencan sepulang sekolah. Niatnya ingin pergi ke Lala Land, makan _crepe_ dan _ice cream_ , makan romantis di restoran favorit. Tetapi langsung dipatahkan begitu saja dengan, "Bokuto _-san_ , aku tahu kau sedang tidak punya uang. Makan saja ngutang Yukie _-san_."

 _ **Jleb!**_

" _Valentine_ itu hari sekolah, kau ada ulangan matematika jam dua."

 _ **Jleb!**_

"Dan lagi kita ada latihan sampai malam. Sebagai kapten dan wakil kapten kita tidak seharusnya bolos latihan."

 _ **Jleb!**_

Setelah sekian panah kenyataan meremukkan hati kecil burung hantu kesayangan Akaashi itu, akhirnya diputuskan mereka hanya akan bertukar hadiah _Valentine_. Akaashi sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau ia yang memberi coklat. Toh dirinya juga sadar posisinya sebagai _uke_ sudah mempersonifikasikannya sebagai perempuan dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi secepat kilat Bokuto menolak. Menurutnya dalam aturan kesetaraan gender dalam hubungan sesama jenis—itu Kuroo yang mengajari—mereka berdua itu setara dalam hal apapun kecuali urusan ranjang. Lagipula Bokuto tidak ingin membuat Akaashi terbebani. Tidak adil kalau yang menikmati Bokuto saja. Heee... Kalau urusan begini Bokuto pintar juga ya.

Dan begitulah. Harusnya seminggu ini _Ace_ Fukurodani itu bisa merancanakan hadiah yang tak terlupakan untuk Akaashi tersayang. Namun, sebuah kenyataan menamparnya. Fujimoto- _sensei_ , guru matematikanya memberi hadiah _Valentine_ seisi kelas Bokuto dengan ulangan. Parahnya lagi kalau ia sampai gagal di ulangan ini, sang _ace_ bisa dipastikan tidak bisa ikut latih tanding dengan Nekoma minggu depan demi remidi. Bokuto tidak mau. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Bokuto terpaksa belajar keras dan lama kelamaan melupakan perayaan _Valentine_ dengan Akaashi yang harusnya sangat ia nanti.

Kembali lagi pada Bokuto yang masih uring-uringan. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang ini yang bisa ia lakukan memecahkan masalah dengan kondisinya sekarang. Mari kita analisis sebentar situasi Bokuto sekarang. Bokuto telah menginvasi setiap kantong tas dan saku yang ia miliki. Yang ada hanyalah dompet berisi kartu pelajar dan tanda pengenal lainnya, uang recehan sejumlah 420 yen jatah jajannya hari ini dan kupon _game centre_ langganan hasil menang taruhan dengan Konoha kemarin lusa.

Rencana pertama yang tercatat di buku tulisnya adalah dia bisa pulang mengambil uang simpanan—yang sialnya ketinggalan di rumah—setelah pelajaran sastra jepang berakhir kemudian berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan mencari hadiah dadakan dan kembali ke sekolah sebelum jam latihan. Dari pulang ke rumah hingga membeli hadiah bisa diperkirakan butuh waktu lima jam paling cepat. Dia butuh setidaknya satu sengah jam untuk pulang pergi dari rumah ke sekolah. Tapi perlukah kita ingatkan kembali, Bokuto ada ulangan matematika jam dua siang. Itu berarti ia hanya punya waktu tiga setengah jam, bel istirahat berbunyi pukul 12.30. Hanya tinggal satu setengah jam lagi sebelum istirahat. Waktunya tak cukup. Bisa saja dia bolos latihan dan membeli hadiah setelah ulangan tapi Akaashi pasti curiga. Jadi rencana pertama harus dicoret.

Rencana kedua Bokuto tak jauh berbeda dengan rencana pertama. Bedanya akan pinjam uang pada Yukie dan pergi secepatnya membeli hadiah. Ini jelas rencana yang masuk akal. Bokuto berbangga hati telah berhasil memikirkan ide cemerlang ini. Tidak ada masalah waktu, tidak perlu bolos latihan, Akaashi tak curiga, hadiah dapat, semua senang. Tapi sayangnya Yukie tak akan senang. Manajer kelas tiga itu sudah bilang tidak akan meminjaminya uang sebelum hutang Bokuto lunas. Mau hutang ke teman setimnya. Bokuto gengsi lah. Rencana kedua coret.

Rencana tersisa adalah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang setidaknya layak untuk Akaashi dengan uang 420 yen dan kupon _game centre_.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ini!" Netra emas Bokuto tiba-tiba membelalak lebar. Wajahnya berbinar. Otaknya baru saja memutar geriginya dengan benar memunculkan bohlam lima watt imaginer di atas kepala. " _Yosh_! Aku tahu," teriaknya penuh semangat. Ia bahkan refleks berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya di atas kepala dan mengucapkan yel-yel kebanggaannya. "Ternyata aku memang hebat. _Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

"Bokuto-kun kalau memang sehebat itu coba jelaskan karya yang baru ibu bacakan tadi."

Bokuto kicep. " _Gomen, Sensei_."

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

"Ada yang tahu Bokuto ke mana?"

Akaashi baru saja mengenakan dasi bergaris-garis biru putihnya ketika pertanyaan Komi mengintrupsi kegiatan berganti baju di ruang klub bola voli putra Akademi Fukurodani.

"Entahlah. Bolos kali," jawab Konoha setengah tak peduli. Tangannya lebih asyik menyuapi mulutnya dengan coklat pemberian fansnya. Niatnya pamer juga sih biar yang tidak dapat merasa iri. "Tapi aneh juga sih. Tidak biasanya dia bolos."

"Padahal hari ini _Valentine_ kan? Dari kemarinkan yang paling ribut itu dia," ujar Sarukui mengomentari.

"Oh yang katanya mau merayakan _Valentine_ spesial dengan Akaashi itu," tambah sang _libero_ sambil terkekeh geli. Hubungan sang _ace_ dengan _setter_ Fukurodani itu bukanlah rahasia dalam tim. Semua juga tahu. Apalagi Bokuto juga tidak bisa mengerem omongannya.

"Mungkin menyiapkan kencan spesial kalian kali," goda Konoha. Semua yang di dalam ruangan itu kembali tertawa. Masing-masing sudah membayangkan rencana bodoh dan tak masuk akal apa yang mungkin dilakukan kapten mereka.

"Tapi serius. Kau tahu dia ke mana, Akaashi?"

"Tidak tahu."

 _ **Blam!**_

Akaashi menutup pintu lokernya sedikit kasar. Semua bergidik ngeri, seketika itu riuh rendah penghuni ruang klub terdiam. Eh? Akaashi tidak marah kok. Pintu lokernya itu memang tidak bisa menutup dengan benar kalau tidak begitu. Pemuda bermahkota _raven_ itu sudah selesai ganti baju. Kaos dan celana pendek bau keringatnya sudah berganti dengan kemeja, celana dan blazer seragam sekolah Akademi Fukurodani dengan rapi. Mantel biru tua dan syal berwarna abu-abu telah menjadi tambahan kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Walaupun sudah memasuki pertengahan Februari tetapi masih telalu dingin untuk keluar tanpa mantel. Tas sekolahnya ia sampirkan di atas bahu. Pemuda tahun ke dua itu melenggang santai menuju pintu ruang klub. Knop pintu diputar, daun pintu di dorong perlahan. "Aku duluan, _minna-san. Otsukare_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akaashi menutup pintu besi itu dan berjalan pergi.

Hening.

"Eh tadi itu Akaashi marah, ya?"

"Masa sih?"

"Enggak kan?"

Tawa canggung terdengar di ruang klub bola voli putra Akademi Fukurodani.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Langit malam tanpa bintang menemani langkah Akaashi menyusuri jalan pulangnya kali ini. Beban tertumpu di pundak yang berasal dari tas bertambah tiga kali lipat dari saat berangkat tadi pagi. Isinya bis ditebak. Kebanyakan berasal dari coklat pemberian beberapa teman dan gadis-gadis yang memberi coklat sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya. Mereka yang memaksa. Ia tak tega juga. Sudah cintanya ditolak, tak enak hati juga menolak coklat pemberian mereka. Selain alat tulis dan perlengkapan klub ada kotak ukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas bergaris putih-emas yang tak sempat ia berikan pada tujuan akibat sang target menghilang semenjak sebelum istirahat. Kabur entah ke mana.

Pandangan Akaashi beralih dari lalu lalang mobil di jalan menuju deretan toko sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah ke stasiun tujuannya. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala netra abu-abu kehijauan menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depan _game centre_. Manik emas yang biasa mengaguminya dengan penuh afeksi kini tengah menatap benda dalam pegangannya berbinar-binar dengan senyumnya.

"Bokuto _-san_?" Akaashi tak sanggup untuk menahan bibirnya mengalunkan nama itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh perlahan. Nampaknya belum sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Manik emas itu bertemu dengan sepasang _slate-grey_. Bokuto terkejut bukan main.

" _Geh_! A-A-Akaashi!" ujarnya gugup. Segera ia sembunyikan benda yang ia pegang di balik punggung.

"Akaashi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Bokuto. Rona keterkejutan masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Bokuto _-san_ sendiri? Ini sudah malam."

"Eh?" Seakan baru sadar, Bokuto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. _Hontou da_. Langit sudah berganti hitam, cahaya mentari sudah berganti kerlap lampu. " _Ja_... Itu berarti latihan sudah selesai dong?"

"Sudah sejam yang lalu," jawab Akaashi masih dengan nada datarnya.

Sang _ace_ mengumpat pelan. Tidak ia sangka demi mendapatkan hadiah terbaiknya ia menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

"Akaashi, A-a-aku..."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Bokuto _-san_. Malam sudah semakin dingin."

Sang _setter_ berlalu begitu saja di depan sang _ace_. Bokuto menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Ia merasa Akaashi marah padanya, bukan marah. Lebih tepatnya kecewa. Siapa tidak? Pasangan mana yang tak kecewa kalau ditinggal tanpa kabar tahu-tahu malah menghilang ke _game centre_. Apalagi di saat mereka berjani merayakan berdua. Ya walaupun cuma bertukar hadiah dan pulang bersama. Meskipun Akaashi bilang tidak apa-apa tapi Bokuto yakin kekasihnya itu juga menantikannya.

"Bokuto Koutarou, ini bukan waktunya murung," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Segera disambarnya tas yang tadi tergeletak di samping kakinya. Ia tidak mau mengacau lebih dari ini. Bokuto berlari kencang mengikuti arah yang dituju Akaashi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"AKAAAAASHI!"

"AKAAAAAASHII!"

"AKAAAAASHIIIIII!"

"Bokuto _-san_ , tolong jangan berteriak di depan umum," kata Akaashi menasehati sang kakak kelas. Yang dimarahi hanya terkekeh dan menjawab," Habisnya kau dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali."

Heh! Akaashi menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Jadi ada apa?"

Bokuto mendadak diam. Wajah cerianya berubah muram, layaknya bocah baru dimarahi ibu akibat membuat masalah. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. " _Anoo_... Aku tahu sudah membuatmu marah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun. Akaashi, Selamat Hari _Valentine_!"

Bokuto membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya terulur menunjukkan sebuah boneka ukuran sedang yang kelihatan nyaman untuk dipeluk. Manik Akaashi bisa menangkap jelas bentuk boneka itu di bawah temarangnya lampu perkotaan Tokyo. Boneka burung hantu berwarna abu-abu dengan semburat coklat pada bulunya. Perutnya bulat dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu muda melingkar. Matanya sewarna si pemberi dengan pupil hitam. Bagian kepalanya ditutup topi rajut berwarna hitam. Harus dia akui boneka itu manis. Akaashi tertegun. Perlahan tangannya mengambil boneka itu, waktu yang serasa lama bagi Bokuto yang masih menunjuk di depannya.

Begitu berat sang boneka menghilang dari genggaman yang diganti dengan semilir angin dingin. Bokuto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pemuda itu duduk berjongkok membelakangi Akaashi. Lututnya dipeluk di depan dada. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terpejam dengan guratan wajah frustasi. Akaashi tahu gestur itu.

"Akaashi putuslah denganku." Bokuto merentangkan tangannya ke belakang memberi gestur menolak atau berniat mencegah Akaashi.

"Hah?!"

 _Yappari ne. Bokuto emo mode_.

"Aku bukan pacar yang baik. Aku bukan pacar yang hebat. Aku bahkan mengacaukan _Valentine_ pertama kita. Aku..." Bokuto terus menggumankan kata-kata penghancur diri. Bayi burung hantu Fukurodani itu kemanapun menarik perhatian. Orang-orang yang lewat di sekeliling mereka bahkan sesekali sudah melirik keduanya penasaran.

Akaashi menatap kaptennya lelah. Ditariknya resleting tasnya. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah benda di dalamnya mencari sebuah benda di antara bungkus warna-warni. Begitu tangannya menyentuh kotak ukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas bergaris putih-emas tanpa ragu ditariknya keluar.

Bokuto masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya yang terlipat ketika Akaashi mengulurkan sesuatu padanya.

"Bokuto _-san_. Bokuto _-san_ ," panggil si mahkota hitam ikal.

Bokuto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit cukup untuk memperlihatkan sepasang emasnya. Matanya melebar ketika pandangannya disambut kotak berbungkus kertas bergaris putih-emas dan senyum tipis Akaashi.

"Hai. Ini untukmu, Bokuto _-san_."

Bokuto menerimanya ragu-ragu.

"Untukku?"

Akaashi menggangguk.

"Padahal aku mengacau?"

"Kau sama sekali tak mengacau."

Wajah Bokuto dipalingkan. "Bohong. Pasti bohong."

Kotak coklat pemberian Akaashi didekap tapi bibirnya manyun dengan pipi menggembung.

"Bokuto _-san_ , aku tidak bohong."

"Bohong."

"Bokuto _-san_ tolong lihat aku."

"Bokuto _-san_..."

"Bohong. Kau pasti cuma mau menghi—" Perkataan Bokuto tercekat di tenggorokan. Mulutnya mengangga takjub. Di hadapannya Akaashi sedang memeluk boneka yang baru ia berikan padanya. Namun, yang menjadi fokus perhatian salah satu lima besar _ace_ Jepang itu adalah garis bibir Akaashi yang melengkung ke atas. Manik kelabunya lebih teduh dari biasanya. Iris jernih itu memancar binar kebahagiaan. Akaashi tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Bokuto _-san_. Selamat Hari _Valentine_."

"AKAAAAASHIII! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Bokuto menghambur memeluk kekasihnya erat. Perasaan bahagia pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu semakin berbunga saat merasakan sepasang lengan juga memeluk punggungnya. Bisikan lembut di telinga berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Bokuto _-san_."

* * *

 **.  
Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note, author's corner:**

Hallo, minna _-san_. Harusnya ini story dipublish tanggal 14 kemarin. Tapi berhubung ada beberapa hal jadi baru bisa dipublish hari ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan story yang mau diunggah sih awalnya. Tapi kepikiran buat bikin dengan tema _Valentine_ setelah tetiba rewatch ouran host club. Entah kenapa karakternya Tamaki jadi keingetan sama Bokuto. Hubungannya apa coba. Btw akhir-akhir ini saya semangat banget bikin fic yah walaupun begitu diketik jadinya malah draff dan fic setengah jadi begitu dapet setengah langsung loncat ke cerita baru XDD. Abaikan tumpukan skripsi yang belum direvisi di pojokan saya.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam di cerita ini. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kalau berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik, saran dan review kalian. See ya! ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

* * *

"Ehem! Bokuto _-san_ sepertinya sudah saatnya kau melepaskan pelukanmu."

Tapi bukan malah melepaskan yang lebih tua justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi, aku kedinginan, Akaashi. Dan kau hangat."

Pemuda dua centi lebih pendek itu melonggarkan pelukan Bokuto sedikit paksa. Akhirnya Bokuto harus mengalah, melepaskan pelukannya namun tak berniat melangkah mundur. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping. Alisnya berkerut dengan mata emas yang mengamati penasaran apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan.

Akaashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Kemudian tanpa ragu sekali lagi menutup jarak antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

Bokuto merasakan hangat di sekitar lehernya. Maniknya melirik benda apa yang baru saja dikalungkan Akaashi padanya. Mata emas Bokuto terbelalak lebar. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan benda berwarna emas dengan hati-hati. Kulitnya yang kapalan akibat sering memukul bola bersentuhan dengan lembutnya benang wool yang menyusun si benda.

"Benarkan. Ternyata emas memang cocok untukmu."

Bokuto berbinar. "Akaashi kau memberiku dua hadiah?"

Garis merah tipis bersemu di pipi _setter_ yang seharinya berwajah datar itu. "Itu karena Bokuto _-san_ selalu lupa memakai baju hangat. Setidaknya dengan begini kau tidak akan masuk angin."

"Tapi maaf ya aku hanya memberimu satu. Tidak sempat kubungkus pula."

Si yang lebih pendek menggeleng. Boneka burung hantu pemberian Bokuto dielus. "Tidak apa ini sudah cukup. Bokuto _-san_ mendapatkannya susah payahkan. Ini kan hadiah yang hanya bisa didapatkan kalau berhasil mendapat skor sempurna di _gesen_. Bokuto _-san_ pasti berusaha keras."

"Eh kau tahu?"

"Aku juga pernah main ke _gesen_ , Bokuto _-san_."

"Itu berarti aku hebatkan?"

" _Hai'. Hai'_. Sampai bolos latihan juga."

"Yah pokoknya ayo kita pulang. Aku antar. Hari sudah semakin malam. Wajahku sudah terasa beku," keluh Bokuto.

"Itu karena Bokuto _-san_ keluar hanya pakai baju setipis ini," omel si lebih muda.

 _ **Chu!**_

Akaashi mencium singkat Bokuto di bibir. Seketika itu wajah Bokuto memanas. Sang pelaku langsung memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Kalau begini mukamu sudah hangatkan?"

Bokuto menyeringai. "Akaashi tapi tanganku masih dingin."

" _Hai'. Hai'. Hai'_."

Sepasang burung hantu itu pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Masih dengan senyum lebar Bokuto dan muka datar Akaashi yang merona.


End file.
